


The Dress

by salleetart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Foreplay, Light Bondage, Minor Violence, Sex, Sexual Content, Strangulation, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:28:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7207829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/salleetart/pseuds/salleetart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Sam Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dress

**Author's Note:**

> My only disclaimer for this piece of work is that it's LONG!!

“Dean” you pout and sigh dramatically, “Why do I have to be that person?” You emphasize the word ‘that’.   
Dean looks at you like you’ve grown four extra heads “Uh, probably because you have the financial background miss ‘I used to work in a bank’, and besides, you’ve already done the groundwork, getting cozy with the boss there.”  
“Yeah” you narrow your eyes at him “A bank Dean” shaking your head “that’s a little different from this… this high finance corporate shit” you roll your eyes and look over at your boyfriend who is staying quiet on the matter. He shakes his head as your eyes plead with him silently.   
“Sorry Y/N. I gotta go with Dean on this one”   
You slump your shoulders in defeat “Fine” you stand up and pretend to brush something off your shirt “But I do this under protest” you state defiantly and stomp out of the library and down the hall to your room. 

Dean looks at Sam with a small smirk, his head nodding slightly.  
“You just wanna see her in that slinky dress” He punches his brother in the arm as they both stand, the chairs making a slight noise as they slide back on the floor.   
Sam smiles and his eyebrows raise a little “Can you blame me?” his mind wanders to the dress you will be wearing tonight until another punch in the arm snaps him out of his thoughts of you.   
“Not here dude, take that to the bedroom” Dean teases and heads towards the war room. Sam rolls his eyes this time as he lingers for a moment before heading off to change for the evening ahead. 

The case you’ve all been working on involves you charming one of the execs at a powerful local financial institution that deals with corporate takeovers and finance. There has been a lot of suspicious and very untimely death’s lately within the executive team and you’ve all been trying to figure out who is killing off management. You charmed one of the directors enough to wrangle an invite to the big celebration of a recent successful takeover and the guys managed to get jobs as security. 

You turn around and look at yourself in the mirror, frowning slightly at the image looking back at you. You’re just not used to seeing yourself all dolled up in a dress, makeup, hair all fancy and heels! Heels! At least with four inch heels, the guys will not tower over you like they normally do. Okay you think to yourself. Let’s get this done. With that you turn off the bathroom light and head out to the library where the guys are waiting for you. Your heels click loudly on the floor as you walk down the hallway and out into the library. The empty library. You look around and sigh, laying your small glittery clutch down, you pull a chair out and sit down in it, leaning over you start reading one of the lore books that was left open. After a few minutes, you hear voices approaching and glace in that direction until they stop again, shaking your head you return to reading. A few minutes later you are so engrossed in the book that you don’t hear the footsteps behind you until you feel warm hands sliding down your shoulders and arms, coming to rest on your forearms and warm breath and light kisses touch your neck. You smile and shake your head very slightly as you push the book away.  
“Took you guys long enough” you smile as you stand and the hands run back up your arms “who says women take longer to get ready?” You smooth down the dress as you stand, the warm hands moving to your hips and start winding around your waist as you hear “Uh, yeah whatever” you glance over at Dean who is walking to the other side of the table, holding up a beer “We were waiting out here forever so decided to go get a beer.” He takes a big gulp of beer and as he turns to face you, chokes, and beer spews out of his mouth onto the table. Your eyes open wide as Dean wipes beer from his chin, “Holy shit Y/N!” he manages to utter in between coughs as he looks over at you.   
“What?” you look down at yourself as Dean continues to cough and you feel the hands move back to your hips and turn you around to look up into the eyes of your boyfriend. Sam pushes you back so you are at arm’s length from him and his hazel eyes roam down your body and back up again as his mouth opens slightly and his hands grip a little tighter around your wrists. You look down again and frown, bringing your eyes back to look up into Sam’s as his gaze stops on your face.   
“Seriously, what?” you try to pull your arms out of Sam’s grip to no avail.   
“Wow” Sam starts as he looks at you in awe “I just… I mean….you look stunning” He smiles his megawatt smile which makes you melt inside. “OK” you look down at yourself one more time “So I look alright then” you state as you glance back at Dean who is nodding his head in approval as he starts to walk around the table in your direction.   
“Hell yeah” he stops beside Sam who has let go of your wrists “I mean I agree with Sam” he drinks the last of the beer, “Wow.” He glances at Sam and then at you, shaking his head slightly, a smirk on his face to which you narrow your eyes, knowing something is coming.   
“So Sam” he nudges his brother “You OK with her going out like that?” Your eyes open wide at his comment as Sam sighs “Like what Dean?”  
“With her uhhh…… assets on display like that” he nods in your general direction, his gaze landing on your chest as his hands come up in front of his chest as guys do when they are referring to ‘boobs’, still smiling like a fool. You shake your head and look down, bringing your hands up to your chest, you grab each breast from underneath and push them up a little, then smooth your dress down again. Looking up at Sam, he winks at you and smiles “Yes Dean. I’m very much OK with that.” Dean gives you both that ‘OK, whatever’ look, smacks his lips together and walks away.   
“We’re leaving in five” he shouts holding up his hand with his fingers spread out as he heads towards the garage.   
Sam shakes his head this time and gathers you up in his arms, pulling you close to his body he whispers in your ear “You look incredible” and places small kisses along your cheek until he gets to your mouth where he tenderly kisses your lips, being careful not to mess up your lipstick too much. “It is going to be difficult tonight, watching you with him” he confesses and you lean back to gaze into his eyes.   
“Are you sure you’re OK with this then?” you glance down and then back up again, a question on your face.   
“I’m positive” he smiles as he leans in and kisses your forehead. You smile as you link arms with Sam and head towards the garage.   
“You know” you glance up at Sam as he unlinks his arm from yours and rests it around your shoulders “You look pretty hot yourself in that suit.” You snuggle against his side and wind your arm around his waist but not before giving his butt a quick squeeze and you see him shake his head as you do. He pulls you close to his side and leans down to whisper in your ear “I can’t wait to see you wear this again next month” he nuzzles your neck as your eyebrows furrow together slightly and you turn your head to look at him, tilting your head to the side a little.   
“What’s next month?” you look genuinely puzzled as Sam looks down at you with his eyebrows now pulling together like he doesn’t understand your question. When you continue to look puzzled, your eyebrows raised at his lack of response, he stops walking and holds your arms.  
“Seriously?” he frowns as you look up at him and shrug.  
“February 14th?” he shakes his head as he says this “Valentine’s Day? Ring any bells?”   
You inhale deeply upon hearing this, and drop your gaze, not wanting to look at him. How do you tell your boyfriend that you don’t really like Valentine’s Day. That you’d rather walk over hot coals than celebrate that day.   
“Y/N?” you hear as he gently shakes your arms to bring you back into the land of the living and you suck another breath in as you bite your bottom lip, your eyes meeting his. “What is it baby?” You open your mouth to say something but nothing comes out, you truly can’t do this right now and just at that moment, you hear Baby’s horn blaring from the garage. Thank God you think, saved by Baby! You start to turn and walk towards the garage but are pulled back by Sam’s strong arm on yours.   
“Uh-uh” he shakes his head, slight concern on his defined face. “What’s going on Y/N?”  
You shake your head in response and glance down, pressing your mouth into a thin line as you hear Baby’s horn blasting again.   
“Sam” you look up at him, your eyes slightly pleading, your hands wringing together “Can we just do this later?” you pause for a moment “Please?” He looks down at you, a stern and not too happy look on his face.   
“Sure” he starts walking towards the blaring horn in the garage “Later” he rests his hand on your lower back as you walk in silence. 

You feel out of place at this fancy ‘do’, with all these people you don’t know, except for Sam and Dean of course. But while they are off trying to find out who the shifter is, you are attempting to make small talk with all these financial hotshots. Luckily you sound like you know what you are talking about so no-one suspects and then you see the director that you became ‘friends’ with (who you think seems pretty slimy) making a beeline over to you with a big smile on his face. You inhale deeply, knowing that you can’t look for Sam to see if he is watching, that would be too obvious so you clear your throat as he reaches you and slides his arm around your waist, pulling you close to his body.   
“James” you greet him as he leans down close to your ear “You look delectable” he utters, his breath on your neck as you smile shyly and look down, wishing that Sam was next to you instead. He leads you over to a group of men who are all talking shop and you sigh internally to yourself as his hand rests on the small of your back and you listen to them all, trying not to let your mind wander too much. You see a server pass by and realize you don’t have a drink in your hand. Turning slightly, you put your hand on James’ arm and smile up at him “I’m just going to go get a drink” you inform him as he glances at you and nods, his interest now on the conversation going on in the gaggle of suits in front of you. You sigh in relief as you walk towards the very large bar, running almost the length of the room and you inconspicuously glance around the room looking for Sam or Dean but don’t see any sign of them. You hope that means that they are well on their way to finding this shifter – if they haven’t already – and ganking it.   
You stand at the bar and as you’re waiting for the bartender, decide to check your phone, taking it out of your small purse – and being careful to not dislodge the knife hiding there as well - you frown as you look at it and see the light flashing. Unlocking it, your eyes grow wide as you see a short text from Sam.   
‘It’s James!’  
Well shit, you sigh again to yourself as you note that the text was sent about ten minutes ago. You turn quickly and head out the hallway towards the washrooms, hoping you can get a signal in there and text Sam back.  
‘where are you?’  
Waiting a couple of minutes, but hearing nothing, you head back towards the bar and as you turn the corner, you come face to face with James.   
“You didn’t come back” he tilts his head slightly. You nod your head behind you towards the washrooms.   
“Nature called” you smile sweetly at him, wondering where the hell Sam and Dean are as he suddenly takes hold of your arm and pulls you over to the far wall, the only space in the vast room where there are no other guests.   
“Why don’t we get out of here” he more states than asks you and you look up at him with a surprised look on your face as his hand tightens on your arm and your hand instinctively reaches for your clutch.   
“Uh sure…” You don’t want to cause any suspicion but there is no way you want to leave with this guy now you know he’s the shifter. You attempt to rid your arm of the foreign hand attached to it by turning to face him directly. “I thought this was your big celebration though, why do you want to leave so early?” you look up at him through your lashes and watch as he frowns slightly and surveys the large room bustling with people. He holds out his hand and waves it absentmindedly from side to side, “This wasn’t my idea” his voice hard “This was all PR’s doing, making sure everyone is happy” he sneers a little before remembering where he is and your eyes are open wide seeing the change in his demeanor. He clears his throat as he glances at you and see’s your expression.   
“I really don’t need to be here” he smiles at you, his attitude changing “Everyone that needs to be here is, and I made my appearance so we can go anytime really.” You nod your head and put your clutch under your arm not wanting him to think you are stalling “OK” you glance around quickly, “I’ll go get my coat” you sigh in relief inwardly as he lets go of your arm.   
“I’ll have the car brought round” he smiles as you start to walk away “I’ll be out in a minute” and you nod at him on your way out. Once out of the crowded room, you shiver and head towards the cloak room which is way at the back of the opulent lobby, opening your purse and pulling out your coat check ticket and phone you text Sam quickly before James has a chance to catch up with you.   
‘where are you?  
James wants us to leave…together!!’   
You make your way through the small groups of people milling about and head through the doorway to the coat check. As you are waiting, more people start pushing around you into the small room. What the hell, you think as you start to get jostled around and people squeeze in beside you. Five minutes later when you finally get your coat and you push your way out of the now fully crowded room, you blow out a big breath and as you walk out into the lobby you run into James.   
“Ready?” he winks and it takes all your strength not to shudder.  
“Absolutely” you state and smile back as he places his hand on your back, exactly where Sam had his earlier and you close your eyes briefly as he guides you out into the lobby where suddenly people are gathering and making a beeline for the exit. You turn slightly to glance back at James before you take in the scene unfolding in front of you. People are everywhere, rushing towards the big ornate double doors. You see security guards everywhere ushering people out, telling them all to stay calm. This has got to be the work of the Winchesters you think and silently thank them wherever they may be.   
“What’s going on?” you look at James, who now has his hand firmly around your waist, pulling you into his side.   
“Well…now….I don’t know” he glances around with a puzzled look on his face “We should leave though” he starts to lead you towards the doors. It’s then that you notice Sam and Dean standing by the entrance scanning the crowd. Dean spots you and signals to Sam on the other side of the entryway as they usher people out, giving them what sounds to you like warnings. As you near the door, you see Dean head towards you and he holds his hand up as he reaches James.   
“Mr. Sinclair?” he asks as he attempts to guide you both away from the exiting masses. You glance up at James as he nods curtly at Dean.   
“There’s been a bomb threat as well as a threat on your life” Dean motions over to the side where there are less people “and we need to make sure you – as well as all your guests” he glances briefly at you “are safe. If you’d like to follow us, we’ll get you out of here” You sense Sam close by as you frown, looking from Dean to James.  
“A bomb?” you look around “and….a threat on your life…. James? Why?”   
“Mr. Sinclair” Sam steps up to your side so both he and Dean are flanking you and James, “we really should go.” James looks at both men and takes a small step back, his hand wrapping tightly around your arm just at your elbow.   
“OK, let’s go” you turn slightly as he pulls you back with him. Your eyes furrow together and as you try to pull your arm out of his grip you notice both Winchesters reach in their jackets and you know that means they are going for their guns. “James, what are you doing?” you try to tug your arm away again, to no avail.   
The next few moments go so quickly you’re not even sure exactly what happened. One second you are standing next to James, the next he has his right arm wrapped around you, his forearm pressed up against your neck and his left arm holding a gun pointing it back and forth between Dean and Sam. Your hands automatically grab his forearm in an attempt to loosen it, but his grip tightens causing you to gasp for breath, your purse falling to the floor as both brothers point their respective guns towards you and James.   
“Now” he continues waving the gun between the brothers “You two are going to let both of us go.”  
“James” you manage to whisper as you attempt to kick him, also to no avail. “What the hell?”   
“You” his arm jolts against your neck, “I have big plans for you” he chuckles as he nuzzles your neck and you scrunch your nose up “You are going to give me a child” he says in your ear as you look over at Sam and your eyes open wide with fear as you try to breathe.   
“Alright” Dean steps forward his gun leveled at James’ head “Enough, we know what you are, let her go”   
“You know what I am huh?” he chuckles menacingly “then you know I can turn into any one of you, including this beauty” his arm tightens again and you gasp yet again. “Shoot me and I’ll snap her neck like a twig” he taunts, still pointing the gun. “Or” he turns the gun and holds it to your temple “I’ll shoot her first… how’s that?” You feel your heart drop into your stomach and close your eyes as the cold metal of the gun presses against your face. Sam is speaking but you don’t hear him, you’re trying to think what you can do to get out of this situation but your mind is drawing a blank. What the hell, you think as you start to feel a little faint, the lack of oxygen affecting your thought process as you feel James start to move backwards. You open your eyes slowly to see Sam and Dean closing in, their guns pointed in your direction and you look into Sam’s eyes in fear as you gasp for air. His arm alternates between tight and loose, the back and forth giving you slight relief before you’re gasping again. This has to end; you think to yourself.   
“Shoot him” your voice croaks and Sam cocks his head at you, a puzzled look on his face as he glances between you and the shifter holding you. “Shoot him” you barely whisper as you feel James arm tighten dramatically.   
“Ahh honey” he leans close to your ear again “He’s not going to shoot me. He can’t take the chance that you might get caught in the crossfire and I know he won’t do that”   
“Do it Sam” your voice cracks as you look at Sam and plead with your eyes as you are dragged backwards into the now empty lobby. His arm tightens so much that you can’t actually breathe and your mouth opens wide, your hands pulling against his forearm, your nails digging into his skin.   
“You know him?” James shouts in disbelief as he starts moving backwards faster causing you to stumble in his grasp. His gun is now pointed at Dean, who is moving forward at the same pace that James is backing up.   
“You’re not getting out of here” Dean’s voice is low and threatening.   
“Oh I think I am” James responds with an air of confidence as you feel yourself losing consciousness and your hands fall limply to your sides and you think you hear Sam yell your name as you sag against James’ body. Suddenly you hear a shot and the arm holding you lets go but as you bend forward gasping wildly for air, so many things happen. You hear “You bitch” as a sharp pain radiates through the back of your head and you start to fall forward. Just before you black out, you hear more shots and your name before you hit the floor. 

The pain you feel is not welcome, however, when you turn over it gets worse causing you to open your eyes as you scrunch up your face and make note of your blurry surroundings. Am I in the bunker? You close your eyes again as you take a deep breath and turn the other way for relief. As you lie there and your eyes adjust, you notice a glass of water and two white tablets on the nightstand. You smile as you reach out for them and pop them in your mouth, followed by a big gulp of water. You wince in pain as you swallow and the memories of what happened flood back into your brain and you sigh. You fling the covers back and gently swing your legs over the side of the bed and step down onto the cold floor. As you stand up, you feel a little dizzy and plop back down onto the bed again for a moment. Pushing yourself off again, you slowly make your way to the bathroom. You ache all over and shake your head as you close the door and wonder what the hell happened after you blacked out.   
You look at yourself in the mirror and shake your head again. You feel like hell and look like it too. You lift your head up and survey the damage, it’s not actually too bad, there are bruises around your neck but not as bad as you thought it might be. You look tired though, and your throat screams when you try to have another sip of water. You reach back to the dull persistent pain at the back of your head and feel a bump and note that you have a couple of angry purple bruises on your arm but other than that not too many outward injuries. You open the door and jump to see Sam standing on the other side of the door, his hand up, ready to knock.  
He smiles at you and moves forward slowly, gathering you into his strong comforting arms, one hand caressing your head as he pulls you into his chest.   
“Baby, I’m so glad you’re finally awake” he strokes your hair and turns you both to head back into the bedroom. “How are you feeling?” he asks, his voice laced with concern.   
“I’ve been better, but I’m OK I guess, I’m alive right?” you whisper as your voice cracks and you smile, shrugging your shoulders as you snuggle into his body. He leads you back to the bed and sits you down, sitting next to you he grabs onto your hands. “What do you remember?” he asks, his eyes watching you carefully.  
“Well, not much really, I remember he let me go and then nothing but pain” you swallow and wince through the pain before continuing, “what the hell happened?”   
Sam gives you a small smile and you narrow your eyes at him, tilting your head slightly.   
“He could have killed you, he pretty much cut off your air supply and you couldn’t breathe” Sam shakes his head “I didn’t have a clear shot and neither did Dean although he was closer, he didn’t want to hit you. Then when you said my name and he realized you knew me, he fucked up. He shot at Dean but missed because that’s when you fell against him and knocked him slightly off balance. He let go of you – I think out of anger - but then he pistol whipped you in the back of the head and that was when you blacked out. You fell and I couldn’t get to you in time before Dean shot him and he uhhhh… he fell on you.” Your eyes open wide at this and you shake your head.   
“He fell on me” you repeat as Sam nods and grasps your hands tightly. “Sorry honey, he kind of ruined your dress” he looks down quickly at both your hands. You laugh through your nose at Sam’s dismay over your dress.   
“Sam..” you squeeze his hands in yours “it’s OK, really” you smile as he looks up at you, a slight frown on his lovely face. You chuckle again at his expression “You know; I think you’re more upset about the dress than I am!” He smiles and blinks, leaning close to your face and brushing his lips against yours, causing your heart to flutter slightly. Even after 10 months of being together, your heart still races when you kiss and this is no exception. His hands drift up your arms and over your shoulders to your neck and his fingers wind up into your hair where he tilts your head back slightly, exposing your neck to him more. His lips leave yours and you frown slightly as they gently kiss your chin and down your neck. You know he is being extra gentle after what you went through and you sigh as his lips meander over your skin. Your breath hitches slightly as his luscious lips trail down to your collarbone and an extra sensitive spot. You slide your hands up Sam’s forearms, cover his hands with yours and as you bring your head back up, Sam slowly looks up at your sleepy eyes and he smiles sheepishly.   
“I’m sorry babe” he quickly kisses your smiling lips “I know you’re in pain, I’m just so glad you’re OK” he sighs deeply and rests his forehead against yours, his hands still holding the back of your head. “Just..I shudder to think what he could have…..” you smile again and bring your hand around, your finger stopping on his lips, cutting him off. Shaking your head slightly you whisper “No talk of what could have been” you purse your lips as Sam watches you intently. “What’s done is done Sam, you know I trust you and Dean with my life, and as long as you killed that thing, then that’s all that matters” You drop your finger from his lips “You did kill it right?” you add, your face nodding slightly as Sam laughs, “Yes we killed it.” You breathe a sigh of relief and pull on his arms so that his hands drop from their grip on your head back into your lap.   
“I think I’d like to lie down again if you don’t mind” you look up into Sam’s concerned eyes as one corner of your lip curls up.   
“Whatever you want babe” he smiles and presses his lips onto your forehead as he starts to stand and pushes the covers back for you, “You get some rest and I’ll be in soon too” he glances at the clock on the nightstand “It’s getting late anyway.” You nod and smile up at him as you snuggle down under the covers and watch as he leaves and quietly closes the door behind him on his way out. You close your eyes and within moments you are asleep. 

A sneeze explodes from you and you gasp at the pain it causes, making you sit up from a dead sleep, your throat raw and your eyes watering. As you blink the dampness away, wiping your eyes with your hands and you lean forward inhaling through your nose, an all too sexy, groggy voice beside you breaks the silence “Baby you OK?”   
“Yeah” you manage to croak out before swallowing and again gasping “It just hurts so much to swallow.” You hear a chuckle in the darkness and know where Sam’s mind went so you glare at him even though he can’t see you, and you reach out and punch him in the arm playfully. You feel the bed shift slightly as he sits up and puts his arm around you, pulling you close to his body.   
“Can I get you anything?”   
“No” you whisper, “although I’d love a big glass of cold water, I think it’ll hurt more than it’ll help” you sigh through your nose. You feel the bed shift again and the warmth of Sam’s body is gone as you see the outline of his body leave quietly out into the hallway. You blink a few times as your eyes adjust to the dark room and lie back down on your side watching the open door for Sam’s return. He walks back in a couple of minutes later and the bed dips as he slides back in next to you, kissing the top of your head.   
“Open your mouth” he whispers and as you do, he places two pills on your tongue and then holds up a glass of water to you and you lift your head as you hold onto his hand and take a sip, swallowing gingerly.   
“How long do you think this is going to last?” you ask as you lie your head back down on the pillow and Sam turns around to put the glass on the nightstand beside him.   
“I don’t know honey” he reaches for you and pulls you to him so your head is resting up on his muscular chest, “Your throat is bruised, maybe even your windpipe or your trachea” he pauses for a moment, “and he did hit you pretty hard in the head with the gun although I don’t think you have a concussion” he pushes the hair out of your face as he gently runs his hand through your hair, it’s soothing and you sigh happily. “Not to worry though, I’m here to keep an eye on you” he kisses your head again “One thing that might help though is to sleep with your head raised” he suggests and you look up at him, your eyebrows raised.   
“Well that’s a little difficult isn’t it!” you roll your eyes.   
“It is” he agrees, “But it’s not impossible”  
“I’m pretty sure it’ll be uncomfortable as all get out” you shake your head and sigh, “But if that’s what I need to do” you sit up slowly and start to pull the covers off as Sam’s hand pulls on your arm causing you to fall back into him.   
“Where do you think you’re going?”  
“Well I’m hardly going to be able to sleep with my head up in bed am I” you croak, “I was going to sleep out on the big chair.”  
“Honey” Sam chuckles “you underestimate me” he lets go of your arm for a quick moment as he half sits up in bed, tucking the pillows behind him, and then pulls you back against his side so your head is propped up on his chest. You put your hand flat on his chest and lift your head up, looking up at him as he smiles down at you.   
“Sam” you frown “That cannot be comfortable for you and I’m not letting you sleep like that” you attempt to sit up again, but Sam’s very strong arm around your shoulder, holds you in place.   
“Y/N” he whispers into your ear “do you know how many times I’ve slept sitting up in Baby?” You stop struggling for a second as he continues “I can sleep almost anywhere, in any position” he squeezes your arm, “so this? This is nothing. And if it’ll help you, then it’s worth it” you hear the smile in his voice and inhale deeply, knowing his is telling the truth.   
“OK” you concede, “But if it gets uncomfortable for you, you have to tell me.” You look up at him again.   
“Don’t you worry” he kisses your head yet again “It’s all good.” Your hand slides out over his chest and you wiggle your body close to his, making sure your head is somewhat propped up against him and close your eyes. The sound of his steady breathing and the beat of his heart against your hand lull you very quickly into dreamland again and you fall asleep with a smile on your face.

You wake up with Sam’s arm wrapped around you, his hand holding your head up against his chest and you inhale deeply, smiling as you reach up and grab his hand from your head bringing it around and kissing his palm, then each of his fingers. You feel a kiss on the top of your head and look up.   
“Morning” your voice is groggy, but feels slightly better.  
“Morning to you sunshine” Sam grins at you and kisses your head again, “How you feeling?”   
“mmmmm” you nod your head, your mouth turned down at the corners a little “better I think, but I have a bit of a headache. How are you feeling?” you snuggle closer and place your hand on Sam’s ripped chest.   
“I’m good” he smiles as your hand starts sliding over his abdomen.   
“Are you sure Sam Winchester? Did you sleep OK? You know, you had to sit up and have some crazy chick lean on you all night!” you rest your chin on his chest and look up at him with big eyes, your lips pursed. Sam grins at you, his thumb coming up over your chin and onto your bottom lip, pulling it down slightly and letting it pop back.   
“I slept great” he leans down and kisses your lip “Because of you.”  
“Oh you so lie” you squint your eyes at him and pinch his belly.   
“Hey” he laughs and swats your hand away.   
“Oh my God” you shake your head “I know that didn’t hurt you, have you seen these abs?” you slide your hand under his t-shirt, push up the cottony material and tap his muscles lightly. He grabs your hand under his shirt and holds onto it tightly as you tilt your head and look at him questioningly.   
“You sound a little better babe, and that’s all that matters to me.” Your insides flutter at his words and you lean forward as he leans down and as your lips touch, a shock of electricity zaps you both. That does not stop you and you kiss him hard, your hand roaming over his warm skin. His arm still firmly wrapped around your shoulder pulls you closer into his side and you lean in a little more to the kiss, which stretches your neck and you wince in pain and pull away, your hand reaching for your neck.   
“Baby, I’m sorry” his eyes furrow at the look of pain on your face and you smile weakly, taking a deep breath and swallow as gently as you can.   
“S’OK” you sigh.  
“C’mere” Sam wraps his other arm around you, circling your body completely and pulling you up and onto his chest so your head is up near his breastbone and he rests his chin on your head as you drape your arm across his chest. “Just relax and get better.” He says soothingly and gently stokes your temple with his fingers which puts you to sleep almost immediately. You’re not sure how long you slept, but as you slowly open your eyes, you feel Sam’s arm still around you, but see that his other hand is holding up a book and he’s reading contently with you still resting on his chest. He looks down at you and kisses your head as you take a deep breath and close your eyes again for a second.   
“Well hello sleepyhead” he chuckles as you look up at him. “How’re you feeling?” You inhale again and clear your throat a little to see how it feels while Sam watches you intently.   
“I think it feels better” you say quietly as you snuggle back into his warm and oh so muscular chest. Looking over at the clock your eyes pop open wide when you see the time.   
“Sam!” you smack his stomach lightly “Why didn’t you wake me, look at the time!” you try to sound upset but don’t really pull it off  
Sam looks over at the clock and then back to you, his eyebrows raised in surprise.   
“Why would I wake you?” his head shakes slightly “One, you need the rest and two, I get to sit here with you wrapped around me and how is that a bad thing?”   
“Uh well, because I drooled on you for one thing” you poke him where there is a small wet spot on his shirt near where your head was resting. He grins brightly, looks down to where you poked him and shrugs as he leans forward and kisses your forehead. You shake your head as you start to pull away from his embrace and his strong arms pull you back. “Where you going?”  
“Well, I really can’t keep you in bed like this Sam” you stop and think about that for a quick moment, realizing that you actually do like staying in bed with him, but then change your mind and continue “But really, that’s silly, and I actually have to go to the bathroom” you look up at him as he eyes you suspiciously.   
“OK” he lets go of you and you slide over and out of the warm bed. You glance back at Sam to see he is watching you as you walk silently to the bathroom. As you enter the bathroom and start to close the door, seeing he is still watching you intently, you blow him a kiss and he winks back at you before you close the door and smile. 

You open the door and giggle as the steam goes billowing out into the bedroom. As you walk out of the bathroom the cool air hits you and you rush over to the bed and jump in beside Sam who is still reading.   
“You look pretty cute in that” He chuckles as he holds his arm out without looking up from his book and you hesitate for a moment, just looking at him. He looks over when you don’t answer, a slight worried look on his face. You continue to look at him and tilt your head slightly.  
“Y/N?” his hand, still reaching for you, touches your shoulder gently and a small closed mouth smile emerges on your lips as your thoughts race around your head. “Baby answer me.” You look down as you reach up to grab hold of Sam’s hand still resting on your shoulder and you bring it down to rest in your lap, your hand holding onto his. You take a deep breath and look up, your eyes locking with his.   
“I’m the luckiest girl alive” you quite simply state, as you grip his hand tight and see a look of confusion cross Sam’s handsome face. Before he has a chance to respond or question, you continue. “I mean…” you inhale again and pause for a moment “I just am.” Sam sets his book down and turns to face you, his hand still entwined in yours as you sit and smile at him.   
“Y/N, what’s going on?” his voice is tinged with worry and you smile wider at him, your other hand now grasping his as well. You look up for a second and bite your lip, the smile still playing on your lips as you do this, then you shake your head and swallow gently.   
“Nothing” you shrug trying to look innocent.   
Sam frowns and brings his free hand to your face, gently cupping your cheek as he continues to look at you in confusion. “I know you don’t have a clue why I’m saying this” you shake your head as he stares into your eyes intently. “I just want you to know how much you mean to me and that I feel lucky that you’re here with me.” Your heart beats rapidly for a moment or two as you just sit and look at each other, his hand on your face, your hands holding onto his. The look in his eyes change slightly and he pulls his hand from yours as he leans forward and wraps both arms around your shoulders, pulling you back with him so you are nestled against his chest again, his arms holding on to you tight.   
“Can I ask you something?” his voice sounds serious and you look up at him.  
“Of course, you can ask me anything.” He hesitates a moment before continuing and in a gentle voice says “It’s about Valentine’s Day.” You had forgotten all about that conversation and you tense slightly in his arms, a slight shiver ripples through your body and you clear your throat slightly.   
“OK” you keep your head down and resting on his chest. “I’ve never really liked that day.” You hear and feel Sam chuckle slightly as it reverberates through his chest.   
“I gather that” You sit for a moment and wonder how to continue. “Baby, you don’t have to tell me, but I’d like to know” he encourages you.   
“OK” you start again, “It’s never been a day that meant anything to me” you shrug, your eyes staring down “It’s not been the best of experiences, that’s all” you take another deep breath “And I just think…. I guess I just don’t agree with the whole expressing your ‘love’ for someone on one day of the year, you know? I think love should be shown and expressed every day and yes, I get that people do….but….it’s so commercial now. To me, it’s just a big money making day, it doesn’t mean to people what it maybe used to mean. People go do stuff, buy stuff because it’s Valentine’s Day” you exaggerate the words “And it shouldn’t be because you ‘have’ to because it’s Valentine’s Day, but because you just love the person so much you ‘want’ to at any time of the year.” You finally look up at Sam who is gazing at you silently and you are unable to decipher the look in his eyes which worries you.   
“Sam?” you say quietly. He doesn’t move for a few seconds, but then you feel his arms move from around your shoulders and they quickly make their way to your face, each one gripping your head on either side. He tilts your head back slightly so as not to stretch your neck too much and suddenly his lips are on yours, kissing you so urgently, it takes your breath away. He pulls back all too quickly and now you look up at him with questions in your eyes, and shake your head minutely as you open your mouth to say something, but Sam brushes his lips against yours again before you can speak. He rests his cheek next to yours, his warm breath tickles your neck as he whispers into your ear “You are incredible and I am the lucky one.” His hands fall onto yours and he lifts them to his mouth, kissing the back of each one and your head falls onto his shoulder.   
“You don’t think what I said was…..dumb?” Sam’s hand comes up to your face and as he pulls away a little, his finger lifts your chin and you look up into his smiling eyes.   
“Baby, they’re your thoughts, your feelings, so no, they’re not dumb. And I’m glad you told me how you feel. I really am” You smile as his lips press against yours again and any doubts you had about telling Sam how you felt, dissipate as his hands hold onto your head and he pulls you into his body. 

Ten days later and you are done with staying at the bunker alone while the guys go off on hunts. This was the second time they had been away since your injuries and of course you argued your case, but Sam would not let you go, telling you that he just wanted to make sure you were fully healed before having you join them on hunts again. Even though you told them you could just stay in the hotel and do research, no deal.   
Finally, Sam had texted you that they were on their way back so you were cooking up a storm, including two pies, because one is sometimes just not enough! You are in the kitchen putting the final touches on everything as the music plays and you sing along to the songs you know. As you are getting the salad ready, you are humming along to the song and dancing around getting all the fixings from the fridge, a loud gruff voice surprises you and makes you jump.   
“What the hell is this noise?”  
You turn to the doorway and see Dean leaning against the frame, his hands crossed over his chest and a frown on his face.   
“It’s called music Dean” you scowl back at him “You should try it sometime.”   
“This isn’t music” he shakes his head and walks into the kitchen towards you. Looking over your shoulder as you turn to look up at him while you tear up the lettuce and spinach, he crinkles his nose up.   
“Salad?”  
“Yes, salad” you shake your head and turn again to look up at him and his scowl. “Come with me” you poke him in the chest and he follows you, shoving his hands in his pockets. You stop at the table and wait for Dean to catch up to you, and when he does, you take hold of the tea towel and pull it off what it was covering up.   
“Voila” you smile as you see his face light up when he sees the two pies cooling off.   
“Oh man! These look delicious, did you make them? what kind are they?”  
“Well doh yes I made them and does it matter what kind they are? Is there any chance you’re not going to eat them?” you laugh as Dean reaches out to break a piece of the crust off one of them and you smack his hand away.  
“Hey” you warn him “Not until after dinner.” Which earns you another scowl. “Uh so where’s Sam?” you look around Dean to see if Sam has appeared yet.   
“He’s just putting some stuff away; he’ll be right in” Dean eyes the pies as you start to walk back to the counter to finish the salad.   
“Dean” you warn “Do not stick your finger in that pie”  
“Yeah yeah” You turn around and start cutting up some tomatoes, sprinkling them on the greens and you hear the voice you’ve been waiting for “Wow, what smells so good in here?” You turn to see Sam walking into the kitchen and you drop the knife and rush over to him, flinging your arms around his neck and reaching up on your toes to kiss him as he grabs you around the waist and lifts you up in his arms, kissing you hard and swinging you around.   
“Take it to the bedroom” you hear Dean, his voice low but mumbly and you know he is eating the pie, but you don’t even care because you are in Sam’s arms. 

“I can’t believe you made all this food” Sam leans down and kisses you lovingly on the mouth as he walks by with 2 more beers and sits down to start eating his second plate of food. You sit, your arms folded on the table in front of you and smile as you watch the brothers eat….and eat.   
“Well” you take a drink of water as you watch Dean demolish his second plate “I know you love burgers and all, but nothing beats a good home cooked meal.”   
Dean looks up, his mouth full of food and smiles. You giggle at the look on Dean’s face, in fact the look on both their faces – just plain happiness - which doesn’t always happen and the fact that you’re all sitting enjoying a meal together, makes your heart warm.   
“Sooooo” you start gently “Anything new on the horizon…any cases that we can take on?” you say ‘we’ in the hopes that you will be able to go with the guys again. Dean looks at you and takes a big gulp of beer.   
“We?” he chuckles “Are you including yourself in that ‘we’ sweetheart?”   
“Uh yes I am” you state defiantly.  
“Got cabin fever have we?” Dean smiles before taking another big bite of food. You squint your eyes at him and purse your lips “Are you going to leave room for pie, Dean?”   
“Oh honey, there’s always room for pie” You shake your head and glance at Sam who is watching your interaction with his brother with a smile. You smile at him and he gives you a quick wink.   
“Yeah, well. You guys are not leaving me at the bunker again, I’m coming with next time.” You stand up, grab your plate off the table and take it over to the sink. Turning on the water you walk over to where the pies are and survey the damage Dean did to the one pie while you were welcoming Sam back. Shaking your head you pick it up, walk slowly over to the table and set it down in front of Dean.   
“I assume you’re going to finish this off, seeing as you made such a mess of it while I was otherwise occupied.” Dean smiles, yet again with is mouth full and his eyes gleam as he looks down at the pie you placed in front of him.   
“Now, don’t eat it all at once Dean” you smile as you turn away, head back towards the sink and turn off the water. “I don’t want you getting sick from pie.” Yeah, like that’s going to happen, you think to yourself as you start washing the dishes and you listen as the brothers laugh and chat back and forth, with the occasional poke at each other of course.   
You are lost in your thoughts as you feel familiar hands slide around your waist from behind and a kiss on the top of your head.   
“You know; you could leave those until later. Or until the morning” You nod your head and smile to yourself.   
“Yes I could” turning your head up and back, you look up into Sam’s smiling face “But then I’d just have to do them later, or tomorrow.” You look back at the almost empty sink, “And I’d just rather do them all now.”  
You feel those same hands shift, moving up your sides, over your shoulders and down your arms. You smile slightly as his fingers curl around your wrists and pull both hands out of the hot rinsing water.   
“Sam…” you start to protest as he lets go of your wrists and turns you around, his arms snaking around your waist and his hands clasping at your lower back. You twist your head slightly and look at him through narrowed eyes.   
“What are you up to Sam Winchester?”  
He laughs and you bring your wet hands up to his face, run them over his cheeks and then up into his hair. His skin glistens slightly as you giggle and continue to run your fingers through his hair, pushing it back over his ears.   
“You know, you have the softest hair, it’s ridiculous. My hair is never this soft!”  
Sam smirks at you, pulls his head back and shakes it slightly, his hair moving gently around his face and you laugh as you reach back up to his face and wipe the remaining moisture from his cheeks. Suddenly, you feel his hands move up under your arms and the next thing you know, you are sitting on the counter, your hands resting on his shoulders. Your eyes narrow again as you look into his mischievous eyes and feel his hands slide back down your sides, over your hips and down to your thighs to your knees. The touch of his hands against you, fill you with anticipation and you close your eyes momentarily, your lips parted as you breathe in. He pulls you forward slightly and pushes your knees apart, moving himself forward until his is nestled between your legs, leaning against the counter. He cocks his head, a slightly amused look on his face as he watches you and sees your chest starting to heave.  
You move your hands back and intertwine them around his neck, your fingers slightly in his hair. You bite your lip and Sam’s eyes lock with yours as you feel his hands move slowly up your legs towards your hips and around to rest on your butt. You inhale deeply as Sam moves his head achingly slowly towards yours, his eyes never straying from yours but still with a sparkle of mischief in them as his lips get closer and closer to yours and you lick your lips as you anticipate his touching yours. Your heart starts to beat wildly and when you feel his lush lips brush against yours, your breath hitches slightly as your eyes close. He pulls away from you too quickly and your eyes snap open, a frown on your face. Sam laughs and flings his head back at your expression and your frown deepens.   
“Um, that’s not funny Sam” You lean back slightly and pout “Teasing me.”   
He looks at you but says nothing and gently pulls you forward on the counter, closer to his body and again, slowly starts moving his head towards yours. You narrow your eyes as his face gets closer to yours and you feel his breath wisp over your lips. Then he stops, your lips barely touching, your eyes searching back and forth with his and you part your mouth, inhaling slightly, inviting him in. You feel his hands start to move again, and as they roam up your back, you close your eyes at the sensation he is building within you. You move your lips against his and bite his bottom lip gently as you feel his hands glide up your neck and stop, his fingers winding into the hair at the back of your head. He pulls your head back slightly breaking the contact you have and your eyes glint as he gazes into them and he holds your head in his firm grip. One side of his lip curls up in that smirk you love and your tongue flicks out and wets your lips, waiting, watching.   
It feels like forever.   
It feels like torture.   
Without warning, his lips crush yours roughly and you push forward as much as you can with his hands holding your head. You ache to touch him, bringing your hands up and grab onto his forearms in an attempt to remove them, but to no avail. His smoldering kiss is muddying your brain and your hands reach out to grab onto his shirt, pulling him towards you. Your tongues meet and tangle with each other and you can’t get close enough, you feel your blood pounding through your veins and suddenly his hands move from your head and quickly drop to slide under your thighs. You feel yourself being lifted from the counter and gasp slightly as you wrap your legs around Sam’s waist and wind your hands around his neck, your forearms resting on his muscular shoulders. Your lips never stop moving against each other and you moan as he moves one hand around your back, pressing your chest into his, the other under your butt. He turns and moves slowly as your kiss further ignites rapidly, all lips and tongue. When you feel the bump of the doorframe against your back, you very reluctantly pull your head back and inhale deeply a small smile on your face, your breathing uneven. Sam looks at you, his eyes glazed, lips swollen and smiles back, shaking his head slightly.   
‘God what you do to me” his voice cracks and you blink silently and purse your lips as he maneuvers through the hallway. You lean forward and nuzzle against his neck, placing warm wet kisses up towards his jawline which result in a groan emanating from Sam’s throat as you continue your assault on his neck. You smile to yourself and lean close to his ear taking his earlobe in your mouth and sucking gently before taking hold of it between your teeth and biting it, pulling it slightly before letting go and moving back to kissing his neck. Sam’s hand moves quickly from your back to fist in your hair, pulling it back until you are looking up at him, the smirk back on your lips.   
“You’re going to pay for that” He growls deeply, his eyes dark as they narrow slightly.  
“Promises promises” You answer sarcastically as he yanks on your hair again.   
As he reaches the door to the room you share, he kicks open the door with his foot and heads towards the bed. Letting go of your hair, his hand reaches down under your butt to join the other one and he kisses you, hard. His kiss is demanding and you respond happily, your tongue flicking into his mouth and you moan softly. You feel his hands move up and over your butt, up your back and slide around to your sides and up under your arms and you gasp as you feel yourself being thrown back onto the bed. You sit up, leaning back onto your elbows and you look up at Sam as he stands by the bed, not moving. Your hand touches something foreign and you look to your side to see what it is as the nightlight on the nightstand goes on. You sit up and pull the object out from under you. Looking at it and at Sam alternately you frown as you move forward on the bed until your legs are over the edge and you are sitting and holding it out in front of you.   
“Sam?” You question him as you hold up the red shimmery dress in your hands. “What is this for?” You drop your hands and look at him, a question in your eyes.   
“What?” He smiles and slowly sits down beside you. “I can’t buy my beautiful girlfriend a dress?”  
You glance over at him, still frowning a little. “Well you can, but why would you?”   
“You don’t like it?” His eyes sadden as they look at you.  
“Oh God Sam, I love it” you put your hands down with the dress in your lap and turn slightly to face him “I just mean, why buy me a dress? I don’t have many occasions to wear a dress like this. It’s beautiful….. I….I just….”   
Sam’s hands move to grab yours as they rest in your lap.   
“Y/N” he smiles warmly at you “You should have occasion to wear a dress like this, you will look stunning in this and it would make me proud to be seen with you in this.”   
Your heart thumps and your eyes instantly fill with tears at his words and you look down, a tear falling onto the dress you hold in your hands.   
“Oh baby” he lifts your chin up with his finger to see your eyes close tightly causing tears to spill out and down your cheeks. “What’s wrong?” he envelops you in his arms and pulls you into his body and you shake your head slightly as it rests against his chest.   
“Y/N” He pushes you away slightly when you don’t answer and searches your face, the tears still falling. When you still don’t respond, he takes your face in his hands and lifts your head to look at him, but you avert your gaze.   
“Hey” He moves your head in his hands until you have no choice to look into his eyes “Talk to me” He urges “Please baby.”  
You look at him sadly, the tears diminishing as he wipes the moisture from your cheeks with his thumbs and take a deep breath, your heart pounding for different reasons this time.   
“Sam” you start slowly, your voice barely above a whisper. You pause for what seems like an eternity “I’m……. I’m just not used to this type of thing” you see a question in his eyes like he doesn’t understand. “I’m just not used to anyone buying me things. It makes me…” You take another deep breath “It makes me kind of uncomfortable” You finally admit, pausing again as you glance up at him watching you. Your lips open, then close, then open again as your face scrunches up a little as you continue “And I feel bad that I can’t buy you anything nice like this” your eyes turn downwards again.   
After a few moments of silence, you look up and see Sam’s gaze on you still  
“I’m sorry” you whisper.   
“Oh Y/N” Sam’s eyes are filled with tenderness. “You have nothing to be sorry about. Nothing. You deserve more than I could ever give you and while I can’t give you a lot, I’m here to tell you that you better get used to me buying you things.”   
“But….” You start before he cuts you off.  
“And I’m not sure what you’re talking about, you buy me things all the time” his eyes furrow together slightly.   
“Sam, I buy you little silly things” you respond before he can continue. “Nothing like this” you reach for the dress and hold it up slightly.   
“Now listen” Sam’s hands grab yours again and rest them in your lap. “The things you buy me – which are not silly by the way - everything you buy for me has meaning, it’s something you know I’ll like, or I’ll use……or I’ll eat” he smiles broadly.  
You shake your head a little and open your mouth to speak but see Sam shake his head at you and places his finger on your lips.   
“I love you” he leans forward and kisses you again briefly. “And I did this because I wanted to do something nice for my girlfriend who does so much for me. Get used to it baby.”   
You feel your heart pounding in your chest again and you sigh, squeezing Sam’s hands you look into his eyes and see mischief in them again. Tilting your head slightly your brows knit together knowing something else is forthcoming.   
“Sam”  
He chuckles and glances at the dress which is draped partly across your legs.   
“I do have an ulterior motive for buying you that dress” he admits, a bit of a sheepish look crossing his face. Your eyebrows raise a little as you wait for him to continue.   
“Well” he clears his throat “Your last dress was ruined, and God you looked so incredible wearing it, I wanted to see you in something like that again.” He smiles and glances down for a moment before looking back up at you. “You looked so amazing and I was, well, I was pretty turned on.” He admits “So you see.” He laughs “Also for me”  
You shake your head slightly and reach over to him, your hands gripping his shirt, pulling him towards you and you crush your lips against his, a silent lone tear falling down your cheek.   
Sam wraps his arms around you and pushes you back on the bed, his tongue forcing its way into your mouth and he caresses your face as you both lie back. As he leans over you and continues his assault on your mouth, the love that he pours into the kiss melts your heart. You can’t stand it any longer, you push up and back on Sam’s shoulder until you are the one hovering over him and as you straddle him, his hands slide up your thighs and come to rest on your hips. Your hair falls around your face as you lean down and gaze into his darkened eyes and his hands move up around your face, pushing your hair back.   
“You are so beautiful” he smiles as his hands, keeping your hair back, pull your head down and your lips touch briefly. As Sam keeps hold of your head and you lift it slightly to look at him your eyebrows furrow slightly.   
“What’s wrong?” He notices the look on your face and you shake your head, causing a few stray strands of hair to fall loose from his grip. Your heart is filled with so much love, you’re not sure you can articulate it adequately enough, but you inhale and lower your body slowly on top of his, your chest heaving as it touches his. Sam runs his fingers again through your hair, pushing it to one side so he can see your face. You bring your hands up to either side of his face and rest them on his cheeks, your thumbs rubbing lightly under his eyes.  
“Sam” You start slowly, “I love you” You shake your head again a little, a slight frown forming “Those three words just don’t seem like enough though…..you know? I feel like I should be able to say more to tell you exactly how I feel.” You laugh though your nose a little “I know this probably doesn’t make sense” You move your hands slightly on his face as he watches you with still darkened eyes. “I have so much love for you, my heart feels like it’s going to explode, like there’s so much it’s going to spill out and overflow” You close your eyes and smile, more at yourself and your lack of being able to tell Sam how you feel than anything. “I’m sorry” You purse your lips and exhale noisily “I’ll just stop now before I sound even more ridiculous.” You almost haven’t finished speaking when Sam’s hands grasp onto your head again he looks at you, his eyes filed with hunger.   
“Y/N” his voice is dark and low, “You know what you do to me.” He glances down at your still heaving chest “I know what I do to you, I know exactly what you are trying to say and I feel the same way.” His eyes glint and suddenly his lips are on yours with a ferocity you have not felt before. His tongue lashes into your mouth and you respond, your breathing fast and your heart beating wildly. Sam’s hands grasp wildly at the hem of your shirt and he pulls it up your body as your hips push against his and you feel his hardness against you. You stop kissing and lift your head and arms so that he can remove your shirt and as he flings it to the side, your lips crash together again and you fumble with the buttons on his shirt.   
“Oh God Sam” you mutter impatiently against his lips as you continue your attempt to unbutton his shirt “Too many clothes!”   
Sam pushes your hands away from his chest and you pout, making him smile. His arms surround you and he sits up, taking you with him and before you can protest, he moves you back slightly, grabs the back of his shirt and pulls it up and over his head. You moan at this movement, leaning your head forward to bite his now naked collarbone, your hands roaming over his very muscular chest.   
“Do you know how sexy it is when a guy does that?”  
Sam grabs your face and brings it close to his.  
“I do now” he smirks as his hands glide over your skin around to your back and his fingers reach the clasp of your bra as your lips meet again in a frenzy and you wiggle your hips against his, making you both moan. 

A sudden and loud knock on the door makes you jump and you scream inside as Sam answers angrily between kisses, his arms moving around you.   
“Go away Dean”  
Dean clears his throat on the other side of the door.   
“Dude, I’m sorry.”  
“No Dean, I mean it”  
“Look Sam.” He clears his throat again “You know I wouldn’t do this to you…or Y/N, but we gotta go, there’s been another death. It’s only about an hour away so we can end this once and for all, I swear.” His voice sounds genuinely apologetic and you know he would never do this to you both if it wasn’t life and death. Your shoulders slump as you take a deep breath, knowing what’s next.   
You lean back in Sam’s embrace and smile a sad smile. Seeing the look on his face, you know he’s part angry and part sorry for what is about to happen.   
“I’m sorry baby” he looks so forlorn you reach up to caress his cheek and lean in, kissing him quickly.   
“Sam” you smile and frown at the same time “It’s OK…. Well, it’s not really OK” you laugh and look down towards the large bulge in Sam’s jeans, a slight frown on your face at his obvious discomfort. “But you’re going to save people and that’s important.”   
He looks at you, his mouth turning down at the corners slightly “Come on” he grabs your shirt and puts it into your hands as he slides off the bed and stiffly heads towards the door grabbing his shirt at the same time “You’re coming too”. He opens the door to Dean leaning against the wall outside. His eyebrows rise as he sees you standing, pulling your shirt on, as is Sam. You walk towards the door, stopping next to Sam and leaning up to kiss him softly before marching past Dean, your eyes narrowed at him as you pass him. 

It was a long night which turned into a long morning and you are tired as you sit back in the backseat of the Impala, waiting for the brothers to finish up. You look down and see that your clothes are blood splattered and sigh, folding your arms across your chest, you close your eyes and are asleep within seconds. Amazingly enough you don’t wake up until you feel a hand shaking your shoulder lightly and you blink open your eyes and look into the smiling face of Sam.   
“Hey sleepy” he leans in and kisses you quickly as your eyes get used to the light. You reach down, undo the seatbelt and swing your legs out onto the garage of the bunker. Sam grabs your hand, pulls you out and you stumble into his arms giggling.   
“God I’m tired” you smile as you snuggle against his side.  
“Uh, I noticed” Sam chuckles “You didn’t even move when we headed out, you were out cold! I even checked to make sure you were breathing” he kisses the top of your head as you shut the car door.   
“Oh, you did not” You smack his stomach playfully as you walk into the bunker, your arms around each other.   
“OK” you announce when you reach your room and shrug off your stained jacket and start undoing your pants as you head towards the door. “I’m gonna shower.”   
“OK babe” Sam smiles and as you start to walk past him, he grabs you by the arm and pulls you back, wrapping his arms around you. You look up at him in surprise as he holds your arm behind you and slips his other hand around your waist, his fingers finding their way down and beneath the waistband of your jeans. He leans down and plants a kiss on your lips as he holds you close against his body. He pulls away, his eyes shining. He lets go of your arm and removes his hand all at once.  
“Have a good shower” he winks at you as he walks past you and quickly slaps your butt on the way out, leaving you speechless as you touch your fingers to your lips and walk slowly out the room. 

You fling open the bathroom door and walk out into the hallway feeling refreshed and most of all, clean. Your hair is mostly dry but the heat in the bathroom was stifling so you had to stop. You walk back into the bedroom, throw your clothes into the hamper and walk over to the dresser to find something to wear. You pull out a pair of panties from one drawer, bend down and pull them on under the towel you are wearing. Opening another drawer, you find an old t-shirt of Sam’s and take it out. Holding it up to your nose, you inhale deeply, smiling as you shake it out and pull it over your head. Pulling the damp towel off from under the shirt, you fling that into the hamper as well. You walk over to the bed, pull back the covers and climb in, sighing as you pull the covers up to your neck and turn onto your side. You hear your phone vibrate from somewhere in the room, but you are too tired to investigate and are asleep in a few minutes. 

Sam stands at the side of the bed and smiles as he watches you sleep. She looks so peaceful with her hair spread out over the pillow, her breathing so even. He sits down gently on the bed and with his free hand, moves the few stray hairs from her face and caresses her cheek. Leaning down, he kisses her lips lightly and waits for a reaction. Nothing. Wow, she must be really tired, he laughs internally as he gently shakes her shoulder.  
“Y/N” he whispers, shaking her shoulder again and she murmurs quietly. “Y/N” he shakes a little harder and she finally opens her lovely Y/E/C eyes.   
“Hey beautiful” He leans down and kisses her lush lips, smiling as she reaches up and stretches her arms above her head.   
“Uh, nice shirt” He chuckles as she sits up slightly in the bed.   
“mmmmm, it is isn’t it? I like it. It smells like you” Looking down she blinks, smiles and shrugs.   
“What’s going on Sam?”   
He smiles and holds up the dress in his hand.   
“Can you put this on and be ready in half an hour?”  
A puzzled look crosses her face and he shakes his head.   
“Just do it, OK? No questions” He stands and lays the dress beside her on the bed. “30 minutes babe” He winks and walks quickly out of the room. 

Forty minutes later, you look at the reflection in the mirror and take a deep breath before turning out the light and heading out to see where Sam is. It feels like déjà vu as you walk down the hallway, your heels echoing on the floor and you smooth the dress over your hips as you reach the war room and peer through to the library to see if anyone is there. You see both brothers sitting at the table, obviously talking about something and notice that Sam is wearing a suit with a crisp white shirt and tie. You take off your heels and, holding them in your hand you tiptoe through the war room towards the library, staying close to the wall. As you reach the entrance to the library, you quickly peek round the corner to see Dean talking and being very animated, a beer in one hand, the other waving about all over the place. You smile as you lean down and put your shoes back on before slowly rounding the corner and walking up the steps towards the table. The talking stops as both men turn to look at you, Dean’s mouth drops open and a big wide smile emerges on Sam’s face.   
“Holy shit” Dean manages to blurt out as Sam pushes the chair back with a loud scrape on the floor and makes his way over to you. You smile as he leans down and kisses you, his arms wrapping around your waist tightly. You hear the other chair move and then footsteps as Sam lets you go and you gasp for air.   
“Wow” Dean looks you up and down shaking his head and taking a sip of beer. “Just wow” he repeats as he turns and smacks Sam on the back “Nice one” he nods his head as he walks away and you look at Sam questioningly.   
“He’s just jealous”   
“Yeah right” you look Sam up and down and nod approvingly. “You look pretty hot in that suit Sam” you reach up and straighten his tie a little and then run your hands flat down his chest.   
“Yeah right” he mimics you and shakes his head as he gazes at you “It’s nothing compared to you. My God you look incredible.”  
You look down slightly, take a deep breath and look back up into Sam’s eyes before quietly saying “Thank you.”   
“OK” he holds his arm out to you “Ready?”  
You link your arm in his and smile brightly “Ready”  
“Oh wait” Sam stops suddenly and unlinks his arm from yours. He reaches into his pocket, pulls out a long thin box and hands it to you. You take it with a small smile and look up at his smiling face.  
“Sam” you look at the box and back up at him again “Thank you” you sigh “Really, thank you. But you don’t have to get me anything, you know that right?”  
He smiles the smile that brings out his dimples and you can’t help but smile back, those damn dimples do it to you every single time! You turn the box around in your hands and slowly lift off the lid, your mouth parting in a gasp as you see the necklace nestled inside and your eyebrows furrow slightly as you look back into Sam’s happy eyes.   
Sam covers your hands with his and kisses your forehead.  
“OK” He starts “I know you are going to say that it’s too much, or too expensive or whatever. And I know that I don’t ‘have’ to get you anything” he emphasizes the word have. “But I want to” he beams “And I know this is going to look even more beautiful on you than it does in the box.” He reaches down and removes the sparkling necklace from its confines within the box and motions for you to turn around. You pull your hair around to the side as he reaches around your head and lowers the necklace onto your skin and quickly fastens the clasp. You let your hair go as he grasps your shoulders, leans down and kisses your neck, sucking gently. He pulls away and you feel his warm breath on your neck, his face close to your ear as he whispers “I love you.” As he turns you around to face him again, the necklace falls gently into place, the long delicate dangling stones fall perfectly between your breasts and you look down at it. Tears threaten to burst from your eyes but you do your best not to let that happen as you look up into Sam’s shining eyes.   
“Sam, it’s so beautiful” your finger traces the necklace down to your cleavage, where it lingers.   
Sam shakes his head, his lip curling up on one side.   
“You are beautiful Y/N” He leans down and kisses you quickly “And don’t ever forget it.” His hand grasps yours and moves it away from the necklace. “And stop doing that or we’ll never make it to the restaurant.” He winks at you as he takes your hand and leads you out to the car. 

You watch as Sam takes a sip of wine and places the glass back down on the table. You are feeling adventurous after polishing off a whole bottle of wine – with Sam’s help of course – and you smile to yourself as the waiter removes the plates from your table.   
“Will there be anything else tonight?” he asks and you shake your head at Sam who responds, “No. Thank you”  
“Thank you sir, I’ll be back with your bill”  
As the waiter leaves you lift your foot out of your shoe and reach over towards the other side of the table until you touch Sam’s leg.   
Sam looks at you, his eyes wide open as you move your foot on his leg slightly under the table.   
“So. Sam” you start, your voice a little husky, “I feel bad that you bought me this lovey dress, this beautiful necklace…..” your voice trails off as your fingers move to gently touch the sparkling stones dangling on your chest and you see Sam’s eyes dart between yours and where your fingers are lingering. “And I didn’t get you anything” you pout slightly and start to slowly move your foot up his leg. You stop momentarily when the waiter returns and places the bill on the middle of the table and leaves again.   
“Y/N” Sam narrows his eyes slightly and opens his mouth to speak again as your foot resumes its upward momentum.  
“Sam” Your lip curls up on one side as you cock your head to one side slightly. He reaches under the table and pushes your foot off his leg and reaches behind him for his wallet with one hand as the other picks up the bill and looks it over. He pulls out a credit card and lays it on the bill, just as the waiter returns and you touch his leg again with your foot, pushing it slowly north. He glares at you as the waiter puts the credit card into the card reader and punches in the information. Sam smiles at the waiter as he is handed the card reader and as your foot heads up towards his thigh, he shifts slightly in his seat, causing you to smile. You wiggle your toes back and forth on the inside of his thigh as he hands the card reader back to the waiter who pulls the card out, once approved, and hands it back to Sam. He smiles and thanks Sam, who nods, before walking away and Sam quickly turns to face you, his hand pushing your foot away once again.   
“Y/N” he growls slightly, looking around at the other customers, who are of course, oblivious to what is going on under your table.   
“Are we going now?” you ask, trying to sound as innocent as possible.  
“Oh we’re going” Sam clears his throat as you slip your shoe back on, push your chair back and stand, smoothing the dress down as you do. Sam stands, pulls his jacket closed and does up the button, causing you to giggle slightly as he makes his way over to you and wraps his arm firmly around your waist, gripping you tight as you walk through the still fairly crowded restaurant. When you reach the car, you slide in as Sam holds the door open and closes it once you are settled inside. As he gets in the car, you wrap your jacket around you to ward off the cool air of the evening and glance over as he turns the key in the ignition. As he pulls out into traffic you reach over and gently touch his leg.   
“You OK Sam?” you again try to sound innocent as he takes you hand and moves it back over to your own lap.   
“I will be OK once we’re back home, you minx” he glances at you and you giggle.   
“Saaaammmm…” you draw out his name and turn in your seat to look at him better. “Can I help it if I find you exceptionally sexy in that suit and it turns me on when you wear it” He gives you a surprised look, before turning his attention back to the darkened road in front of him.   
“You are not helping this situation right now” he says without looking at you “Do you even realize how ridiculously sexy you look in that dress, with that necklace…. and Jesus, when you touch it like you have been? Fuck, I’m hard just thinking about it!”   
Your eyes open wide at his admission and you reach your hand out towards his lap.   
“God Sam, I can help with that” you lick your lips and as your hand gets closer, he swats it away again, much to your dismay.   
“Uh-uh” he glances at you and shakes his head and presses down on the gas pedal a little more. You smirk as you see the speedometer go up as he races to get back to the bunker.  
The sexual tension in the car grows and as he pulls into the garage of the bunker, you don’t even wait for him to put the car into park before you pop the seatbelt off and launch yourself at him across the seat. Your lips meet his and he responds, quickly licking your lips and you open your mouth, allowing his tongue instant access. His hands twist in your hair and yours are attempting to remove his black jacket with little success. The limited room behind the steering wheel is hindering both your attempts to undress each other and you moan in frustration.   
“Sam…..God…..”  
Sam opens the driver door, his face pulling away from yours reluctantly. You let go of his jacket and scooch back to the passenger side, opening the door and quickly exit the car in an unladylike fashion. Sam is already grabbing your hand and pulling you towards the doorway leading into the bunker but you pull back and stop him in mid stride. He turns to look at you, his eyes flash at you as you lick your lips and attempt to again remove his jacket, your lips finding their way to his. You push his jacket off his shoulders, letting it fall to the floor and immediately start pulling on his tie. He pulls away and grips your hands in his, looking at you with a smirk he turns and starts heading towards the door again, leading you quickly.   
“Sam..” you complain as his hand reaches for the doorknob.  
“Not in here baby” He turns and winks at you “I have plans for you.” You gasp as he pushes the door open and pushes you inside first. Holding on to your hand, he shuts and locks the door and turns to you, a wild look in his eyes and you bite your lip in anticipation. He quickly moves in front of you and pushes you against the wall, his arms caging you on either side. You press your lips together in a small pout, moving your hands to his abdomen, you place them flat and slowly slide them up to where his tie is knotted. With deftly moving fingers, you undo the red silky tie and slide it out from under the collar of his white shirt. You hold it out to drop it on the floor but he quickly grabs it from your hand and smiles a wicked smile, your eyes opening wide as you see it.   
“I have plans for this too” he leans down and kisses your neck slowly, his mouth lingering on your skin. He tucks the silky material into the pocket of his pants and you think you might explode as your hands grab his shirt and pull him towards you, your lips crashing together as he moves forward and pins you against the wall. His hands roam down your sides, coming to rest on your hips and they start to slowly hike your dress up. Your hands wind into his hair, pulling slightly as his hands move freely around your hips. You feel that your heart is beating faster than a freight train, your skin tingles as Sam’s hands tease the slinky material up slowly.   
God you just want to be naked with Sam inside you and your hands start pulling his shirt, untucking it from his pants. Your hands move to the front and start undoing the buttons as quickly as humanly possible without actually ripping the shirt off his body, you are so impatient. Sam pulls away from the kiss and chuckles at the look on your face.   
“Impatient aren’t we?” he quickly undoes the last three buttons of the shirt and your hands immediately slide under the shirt, up his magnificent chest and push it down his arms. Tugging at each sleeve, you finally rid him of the shirt and run your hands gently down his chest. His muscles are hard beneath your fingers and it you feel a slight shiver emanate from him as your fingers continue their journey down, stopping at his belt buckle. You keep your eyes on him as you slowly undo the belt and move on to the button of his pants. You eye the unmistakable bulge that you can’t wait to unleash and you lick your lips again as you look up into his gleaming eyes. He pushes your hands away quickly and they resume their grip on your hips as he pushes himself against you, your lips locking again, your tongue finding its way against his where they tangle around each other, warm and wet. Your hands instinctively wind up and around his neck, pulling him closer to you.   
His hands reach down suddenly and grab the back of your thighs, lifting you up. He has lifted your dress enough that your legs are free to wrap around his waist, and you do, gladly. He starts walking slowly with you wrapped around him, your hands around his neck, the kiss intensifying as you move further into the bunker. You feel lightheaded from the buildup within you, your stomach fills with butterflies, your heart is beating wildly and as you enter the war room, he stops and removes his lips from yours.  
“Baby, flick the switch”  
You do and the map of the world flickers on and casts an eerie glow in the otherwise darkened room. Sam kisses you quickly as he walks over to the map and sets you down beside it, his hands moving up over your butt and coming to rest on your waist as he lets you go. Leaning in close to your ear, he whispers “I love how this dress hugs your curves……” he gently bites your neck, “And I can’t wait to get you out of it.” You inhale deeply at his words and a shiver winds its way through your body as his warm breath hits your skin and he kisses your neck slowly, like he has all the time in the world. His hands move up to the zipper and he slowly starts pulling it down. Your hands become impatient and reach for his zipper as he is undoing yours, but Sam has other ideas. He shakes his head, his hair swishing slightly and he slowly removes your hands away from his body. You look up at him with a frown and a pout and he chuckles a deep throaty laugh as he places your hands on the lit up table behind you.   
“Now, you keep those hands there” He orders “Or else” he adds and your eyes grow wide at his tone. He kisses your collarbone again, gently, teasingly and continues towards your shoulder as his fingers move back to the zipper of your dress. Your head falls back as he continues kissing you and his fingers slide the zipper all the way down your back. He lifts his head from your skin and kisses your lips as he lets go of the dress and it slithers down your body and lands in a pool of red shimmer at your feet. Sam takes one small step back, his mouth parted slightly in a gasp as you stand in front of him, clad only in a red and black push up bra, matching panties and black thigh highs, the warm glow of the map of the world lit up behind you. You slowly step over the red fabric and lean back onto the table with a satisfied look on your face.   
“Fuck me” his voice cracks slightly as he moves forward, his hands reaching around your waist, pulling you against him and crushing his lips against yours. Your hands move around his neck and into his hair slightly as your lips move ferociously together, your tongues struggling for control. His hands slide down and cup your ass, pushing you against his hardness and you moan. Your hands move quickly again to his zipper as you back against the table slightly for better access, but again, Sam moves your hands away.   
“Sam… please” You struggle against his grip, but he takes both wrists in one hand and with the other, reaches for the red tie in his pocket.   
“I told you I had plans for this” he smiles wickedly as he wraps the silken fabric around your wrists, binding them together in front of you. Your breathing changes, your heart is palpitating and you open your mouth in a small ‘o’ as you watch. He runs his hands up your sides and lifts you under your arms, sitting you on the warm table.   
“That’s better” he winks as you sit breathlessly on the table, waiting for what is next.   
Sam slowly places his hands on your knees and pushes your legs apart, his hands gradually moving up your thighs, over your hips and up your belly. His fingers brush lightly on your skin and stop at the clasp on the front of your bra, he quickly pops it and the bra snaps open, your breasts falling out. His hands move quickly again at the same time yours do and you reach up, placing your hands around his neck as Sam reaches for your nipples, rolling each one in his fingers and your head falls back.   
“Oh God…………. S-Sam…” Your voice stutters slightly.  
His fingers are replaced by his warm wet mouth on your right nipple and you moan loudly as he sucks and laps at you with his tongue. He pulls your taught nipple out gently with his teeth as his hand moves down between your legs and his fingers brush over the lacy fabric of your panties.   
“Jesus Christ Sam, I’m going to come without you…. Please”  
He chuckles, his mouth still latched on to you, the feeling reverberating on your breast. He lifts his head and glances up at you, his eyes dark with lust. He grabs onto your knees, his fingers wrapping around the back and he pulls you forward until your butt is close to the edge of the table. He ducks his head and you lift your arms from around his neck, then he takes a step back, your eyes locked together. He unzips his zipper and pushes his pants and Saxx down over his hips, releasing his impressive erection. His pants fall onto the floor beside your dress and he stands naked in front of you. God you love this man and everything about him. His arms flex as you gaze at his absolute nakedness, his shoulders so muscular, his abs so ripped and his engorged and twitching cock cause you to lick your lips as he moves forward. His fingers hook under the sides of your panties, you lift your butt slightly and he pulls the black lace down your legs, dropping them onto the floor. His hands push your knees apart and he slowly nestles himself between your open legs. He leans forward, his hands weaving into your hair as his lips meet yours and kisses you tenderly. You feel him throbbing against you and you want him inside you, filling you. As you kiss; your lips moving together, your tongues clashing and his hands fisting in your hair, he gently pushes you back until you are lying on the table. Lifting his head and his body slightly, he takes your hands and places them above your head, resting them on the table.  
“Now” He smiles a cheeky smile, his dimples on full display as he stands up “Keep those hands up there” he points at you as his hands slide down your body, flicking your nipples and your back arches. He continues with feather light touches down your belly and stops between your legs. His fingers open you up wide and while his thumb rubs lazy circles around your clit, his long finger teases your entrance and quickly slips inside making you moan shamelessly.   
“Jesus you’re so wet baby” he moves his finger out slowly and pushes two back in quick and hard, causing you to push your head back against the table and squirm. “So ready for me” he groans as he removes them once again and pushes them back into your wet core, hard. He wiggles his fingers inside you with a ‘come hither’ motion and you buck as he hits your g-spot over and over.   
“aaaaaahhhh” your hands grip together above your head tightly as his skillful fingers work you and his thumb continues rubbing your sensitive bud of nerve endings. You look up and your eyes lock with his as he pulls his fingers out, and with his eyes locked on yours, he lifts those fingers to his mouth and sucks, the other hand moves to your breast and flicks your nipple mercilessly.   
“You taste amazing” he leans over you, his body covering yours again, his cock resting on your mound, his balls just gently tapping against your clit as he moves gently against you, torturing you. He pushes his fingers into your mouth and you accept them willingly, tasting yourself on them and sucking greedily. His mouth joins yours sucking your juices off his fingers and your lips meet as he removes his hand and it quickly finds your clit again, rubbing and circling it slowly. That familiar feeling starts to grow inside you as Sam works your mouth, your breast, your clit. You ache to touch him, it’s torture to you and you instinctively bring your arms down around his neck, grabbing his hair hard.   
He moves suddenly, the hand on your breast grabbing your wrists and placing them back above your head. His other hand stops its movements on your clit and you frown. He starts to stand up and you move your hands again in an attempt to stop him. He grabs your wrists hard and holds them above your head on the table, this time not letting go.   
“Now now Y/N” he glares at you, a wicked glint in his eyes “What did I tell you?” he leans forward and gently pushes the tip of his cock against your wet opening and stops. You open your legs wider in an invitation which he doesn’t take.   
“Keep your hands there” he pauses for effect and continues to hold your wrists against the warm glowing table. “Don’t make me tell you again” his voice little more than a growl. You ache for him, you want him inside you and the feel of his substantial erection just slightly pushing inside you makes your body react and goosebumps appear on your skin. He smiles as he sees this and he pushes in a little more, a long moan emerges from you and you wiggle, trying to push yourself onto him further.   
Sam shakes his head, leaning forward a little more, pushing inside you a little further.  
“So stubborn” he smiles and with his hands holding onto your wrists tightly above your head, he pushes all the way in, hard and fast and groans loudly. You moan in pleasure, your eyes closing as your head rolls back and you push as much as you can against him. He stills and your head snaps up, your breath uneven, your chest heaving.   
“Please Sam….Please…” your eyes plead with him, your faces inches apart as he rocks minutely against you.   
“You’re killing me” your voice cracks as he watches you squirm, his eyes dark, his face full of hunger for you. He pulls out slowly almost all the way before slowly entering you again and he stops. Again. His mouth finds your breast and he sucks hard, his tongue lapping your nipple. You want to scream. You want him to fuck you senseless.  
You struggle against his strong grip on your wrists and wiggle your body under his and he looks up at you as he bites gently on your nipple, pulling it up and you can see it elongated in his teeth at the same time his hips flex and rock into you again and his other hand finds your clit and rubs it.   
“Oh my God Sam, fuck me…… hard” Your voice breaking “NOW” your head flings back on the table with a crack as Sam lets go of your wrists, grabs your hips, pulls out quickly and slams back into you.   
“ahhhhh” you moan “YES”   
Sams hips move in a frenzy, hard and fast, in and out, his hands holding onto your hips to stop you moving on the table and you bend your knees up, resting your feet on the table to give him better leverage. In one swift second he pulls out and you feel him grab your ankles and move them up to his shoulders, pulling you forward on the table so your butt is hanging just over the edge of the glowing map. He grabs your hips again and lifts slightly changing the angle and you lick your lips as you see his magnificent cock, straining and slick with your juice, lining up to enter you again and you brace yourself. He looks at you, his eyes completely filled with lust and he slams into you again so hard you slide back on the table. He holds onto your hips tighter and you grab the edge of the table with your hands, your eyes shining as you look up at him and he thrusts into you, hard, rough and fast.   
“Oh fuck that’s deep baby” Sam moans as he pounds into you again and again. You reach down with one hand and start rubbing your clit as Sam continues his frantic pace. You can feel him hit deep inside with every thrust and the delicious ache starts building every time his cock enters you. You feel his balls slap against your ass and hear skin on skin and as Sam’s hips sledgehammer against you faster and faster, your fingers rub harder and faster around your clit.   
“Oh GOD” you manage to cry out as your body tenses and your orgasm hits like a tidalwave, your muscles clench tightly around Sam’s length over and over as he pounds into you and his movements become erratic. Suddenly he stills and your fingers continue to move on your clit, prolonging your orgasm and it hits you in another wave, clenching again and again, tight around Sam’s cock, milking it as you feel him come deep inside you. You feel him throb and twitch inside you and your eyes roll back as you feel his body shudder, your feet still pressing on his shoulders.   
You lift your head up to look at Sam, his hands flat on the table, his head down. You push against him slightly with your feet and he lifts his head to look at you, his hair falling into his eyes.   
“You OK?” you ask breathlessly. He looks at you and your eyebrows raise slightly. “Sam?”  
“That was fucking amazing” he shakes his head, his hair moving gently around his face. You sigh loudly “Yeah it was” and giggle as he looks at you, pulls your feet from his shoulders, leans forward and kisses you hard on the lips. His body covers yours and presses you back against the warm map, his hands resting on either side of your face as you move your head and pull slightly away from his face.   
“So Sam” You smile mischievously at him, your hands quickly winding around his neck “how about you stay inside there and we start all over again” you wink as you lean back again, your hands resting above your head and you wiggle your hips slightly and feel his penis twitch inside you as you wind your legs around his waist  
“Well, you know we are not finished with tonight, not by far” He cups one hand on your cheek, the other reaches over and fondles your breast lazily, “but I’m thinking that we maybe need to continue this in the safety of the bedroom.” He looks around quickly, one hand still continuing to play slightly with your hair, the other thumb rolling around your nipple.   
“Oh……that’s pretty funny” You laugh as he looks at you with a small questioning look. “Do you know how much noise we just made?”   
Sam smiles slightly and nods his head in agreement. “OK” he looks around again and starts to move stand up but this time you wrap your hands back around his neck before he can pull out of you and your legs tighten.   
Your eyes narrow as you pull hard against his neck, forcing his head back down close to your face.   
“I’m not kidding Sam” your voice husky as you whisper in his ear before biting his earlobe quickly and wiggle your hips against him “Just pick me up right now, just like this” you wink at him and continue to move slightly against him. You know your movements are working because you feel him twitch inside you and as you push hard against him, you see his shoulders drop slightly and smile to yourself. You feel him slowly move into a standing position and with your arms wrapped around his neck, you move together as one. He slowly moves away from the table, one arm wrapped around your waist, one dropping to hold your thigh. As he starts to walk slowly out of the war room, you glance down at the clothes scattered around the floor and giggle. Sam silences you with a firm kiss and his other hand drops to hold your other thigh as you bounce slightly in his arms, causing him to moan into your mouth. You smile again as you feel him almost now fully erect again inside you and try to keep as still as possible. The walking and the kissing are not helping either of you in your state of arousal and you pull away from the kiss, look into Sam’s darkening eyes and bite your lip. “Seriously Sam………..I can’t………” your chest starts heaving against his as he backs you against the wall with a thump and stops moving.   
“OK.” He manages to whisper. “We just need to stand here for a minute and not move” He presses his forehead against yours as you both try to even your breathing.   
A groggy voice from the other side of the wall calls out “Sam?” and you press your lips together to stifle a laugh, looking at the door a few feet away, you realize it’s Dean’s room.   
“Sam..” you whisper with a smile “Either say something or move, because if he comes out and sees us….” Your whisper trails off as your eyes widen and your lips press together again.   
“Yeah Dean, it’s just me” He says in as normal a voice as he can, pushing away from the wall and moving down the hall with as little bouncing as possible. Your head rests on Sam’s shoulder, your eyes closed as you hold on tight with your arms around his neck, your legs wrapped firmly around his waist and Sam nestled snugly inside you.   
With every step you can feel friction moving against you and inside you and you hope to God you are close to the bedroom because you don’t know how long you can hold on. You let out the breath you didn’t realize you were holding as you feel Sam lean down slightly and turn the doorknob to the bedroom. You look up into Sam’s eyes and smile, leaning forward and kissing him hard as he enters the room, turns around and pushes you against the back of the door as it closes with a thud.   
Your kiss deepens. Becomes frenzied. Quickly. Your pull on Sam’s hair as he pins you up against the door, his hands holding you up as his hips move frantically, your back sliding up and down the door every time Sam pulls out and slams back into you. It’s fast and you’re so close as you push your head back against the door, your eyes close as Sam rocks hard and fast against you, your breathing rough. You’re almost there and as he pushes into you and you start to moan slightly, he stops. Your eyes fly open and look into Sam’s passion filled eyes, just inches from yours.   
“Sam…” you manage to say through ragged breaths.   
“God Y/N, you are so beautiful.” He kisses you, your lips meeting tenderly but briefly as he pulls away again and your eyebrows furrow together.   
“Sam…” you start again, before he cuts you off with another kiss and starts to move his hips against your body again. He continues to thrust a tiny bit more each time he moves and as he pulls his lips from yours, your eyes lock with his.   
“I want to watch you come baby” he growls and you almost combust right there on the spot as he gazes at you with a combination of hunger and love. His movements are slow, deliberate and delicious feeling. He is teasing you. Bringing you back up slowly. He kisses you briefly. Teasing. Rocking. Kisses you hard, his tongue lashing into your mouth and biting your lip. Then pulls away. Thrusting. He bites your shoulder then licks your neck. Sliding in and out. All the while his lips are not busy kissing, licking, biting; his eyes are locked onto yours. His hips are oh so slowly moving a little faster with every kiss, with every lick, with every gaze. Your hands grip his hair and pull hard as you feel yourself getting close again. Sam knows it too and whispers hoarsely “Keep your eyes open baby..I want to see you” as you feel his thick cock hit you sweet spot again and again deep inside, his hand moves quickly to rub your clit and you explode around him. You force your eyes to stay on Sam’s but you see slow falling stars at the same time and gasp as your body shivers. Seconds later you feel Sam stiffen and he comes as your muscles tighten around his throbbing length and you feel him spill into you for a second time.   
As your breathing slows, you continue to look at Sam and you feel as if your heart is exploding. So many feelings are coursing through you and as he leans forward and kisses you, he whispers “I love you” into your mouth and a tear escapes from your eye and slowly falls down your cheek.   
The kiss lingers but is gentle and loving and as he pulls away he sees the tear.   
“Baby, are you OK?” his voice is laced with concern.   
“Sam” you smile up at him and look into his multifaceted eyes, “That was…. I mean…I’m lost for words” you admit as you rest your forehead on his chest as you hear and feel him chuckle.   
“I think you should maybe put me down now though” you smile up at him “your arms must be exhausted holding me up.” He kisses you again quickly “Not really” he laughs, “I could go again.” Your eyes widen in slight shock and you smirk at him.   
“Oh really?” Your voice is challenging. “Well” you start, pulling his head close to yours with your arms. “Maybe you should take me to the shower so I……we” you correct yourself “Can get cleaned up” He looks at you with a smile and turns, heading for the bathroom.   
“And maybe you can untie me?” You say hopefully.   
Sam looks at you with a small smile “Oh I like you being tied up for now. I think I’ll keep that on for just a little while longer” He looks at you with a glint in his eye as he kicks the bathroom door open and you giggle as he kicks it closed behind you.   
“Ready for round three” you laugh as he steps into the shower, you still in his arms.


End file.
